Egotisme
by Kapwing
Summary: One Shot .::. Je me suis enfermé dans un cube en verre. J'ai vécu dans mon cube en verre. Il est entré dans mon cube en verre. J'ai essayé de vivre. J'étais un être humain un peu déglingué. Je, je, je.


. _D_**isclaimer** : Mello est toujours à Ohba et Obata, quelle bande de gnous n'est-ce pas, idem pour les morceaux de Matt et l'univers et tout ; mes délires m'appartiennent.  
~ _R_**ating **: T. 8D Un jour, je ferai ça sérieusement. Le rating.  
. _B_**lah** : C'est encore n'importe quoi, c'est pire que tout, c'est pire qu'avant mais sans doute mieux qu'après, enfin vous voyez quoi, laissez-moi une review au moins pour vous plaindre ! Et j'ai encore galéré pour résumer, graou. A tout à l'heure en bas. ~~

* * *

Je n'ai jamais compris ce que _les gens_ trouvaient à la vie. Je n'ai jamais compris_ les gens_. Je n'ai certainement jamais voulu les comprendre. Entre moi et eux, entre vous et moi, il y avait un monde. Je ne me souviens pas d'être un jour sorti de ma bulle – de mon bunker. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait là d'une tournure naturelle chez moi ou si ce n'était que le résultat de longues années à vivre coupé de l'extérieur, cloîtré avec d'autres fous dans une prison dorée. Prison dorée. Où l'on était si bien entretenus dans l'idée d'être « supérieurs ». D'avoir un but dans l'existence. Un but que nous n'avions pas choisi. Mais quelle importance.

Qu'est-ce qui a de l'importance ?

J'étais un monstre. Pas même un monstre de regrets, pas même un enfant. Juste un monstre. On en avait élagué les parties superflues, ne garder que l'essentiel, l'essentiel, la tête. Ça n'avait pas si bien marché. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça signifie, la tête ? Ce ne sont que des images. _Tout_ est dans le cerveau. Le cœur ne sert qu'à la circulation du sang. Les nerfs, ah oui, les nerfs … Ils n'avaient pas été atrophiés. Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Un monstre donc, mais pas celui qu'il aurait fallu.

Une créature composite ; des angoisses latentes, de la frustration, un manque de contrôle sur soi, la petite case en moins qui évite de connaître la culpabilité, l'intelligence. Je ne peux pas faire le tri entre ce qui m'appartient et ce qu'on m'a greffé. Peut-être que je n'ai jamais été que ce qu'on a voulu que je soie.

Il y avait ce double-vitrage entre _les autres_ et moi.

_On_ m'a sans doute aussi imposé mon rival. Stimulation. Frustration. Stimulation. Réaction. Jalousie.

Ce serait bien moins fatiguant de ne rien comprendre. Si je ne savais pas. Si j'avais un bandeau sur les yeux. Si je croyais naïvement que tout ce qui me fait est _moi_. Mais là non plus, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Je n'ai pas choisi de naître. Personne ne choisit _ça_. _Ça_ – un enfant, moi, nous, je, tu, _ça_ – n'est jamais que pur égoïsme. Décision unilatérale des géniteurs. Ils choisissent de jeter une nouvelle vie dans ce monde fétide, cet univers infect, au milieu de tous ces _autres_ qui y sont déjà, tous aussi abjects les uns que les autres – comme moi, comme toi, comme nous, comme ça. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être « précoce ». D'être « surdoué ». Adjectifs mélioratifs, pour cacher la réalité. « Anormal », « monstrueux », « effrayant ». Hasard génétique. Variabilité. Erreur. Progrès. Il y a beaucoup de mots, il y en a trop, il y en a bien assez. Il les faut. Pour cacher ce dont ils parlent. Sous le mot le plus cru, le plus violent, le plus immonde, se terre encore une vérité plus infâme.

Mon petit bunker. En verre. Pour observer. Pour faire mine de me mêler. Faire semblant.

Je ne suis pas _désabusé_. Je regarde en arrière. Ça n'est jamais gai.

Derrière moi il y a le spectre de tout ce que je n'ai pas connu. _On_ m'a volé une enfance, _on_ m'a volé une certaine vie. Je ne le regrette pas. Il n'y a rien à retirer de regrets. Derrière moi il y a ma réalité putride. Et puis ma colère, mes envies. Des souvenirs en putréfaction par milliers.

J'entends ce bruit de verre brisé. Je sais ce que c'est . Je sais où ça va me mener je sais que c'est du passé je sais que rien ne revient je sais, je sais tout ça, mais je me laisse happer. A quoi bon fuir un souvenir.

Le verre qui se brise c'est celui autour de moi. Ça n'aurait pas du arriver. Ce n'était pas dans le plan. Ou bien ça l'était. Je n'aurais jamais la réponse à toutes mes questions ; alors je devrais arrêter de me les poser – je ne peux pas, parce que je ne veux pas ; je ne suis pas logique froide, je ne suis qu'un être humain raté. Quoi qu'il en soit, le verre brisé, c'est Matt. Je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un entrerait dans mon bunker.

Mais peut-être que c'était ce que j'attendais.

Je ne voulais rien, je voulais tout. Il n'était pas question d'être « heureux » ou non. Ça n'était pas dans mes préoccupation. Je cherchais à fuir la fatigue, le poids de ma propre existence. Donc je fuyais _les autres_, qui me renvoyaient mon reflet, qui m'obligeaient à savoir que j'existais. C'est harassant de vivre en ayant trop de tout alors que tout nous manque. C'est difficile de s'imposer la solitude. Faire semblant de n'avoir cure de ce qui malgré nous nous touche. Ecrasé de certitudes et noyé dans le doute. Tiré vers le haut en tombant toujours plus bas. La vie n'est pas une fin en soi.

Néanmoins je devais être fier d'exister. Il le fallait, car je devais affronter le monde. L'orgueil n'est jamais qu'un rempart de plus – un mensonge de plus. Alors j'ai été orgueilleux. Alors je me suis vu supérieur, je me suis vu meilleur. Parce qu'il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas_ perdre_ contre cet immense tas d'immondices qu'était le monde du dehors – hors de mon cube de verre.

Je ne voulais pas pénétrer dans ce monde, je ne voulais pas m'y installer. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ce « dehors » ne devait pas entrer dans mon espace protégé. Sauf qu'il l'a fait. Et _il_ c'était un morceau de l'extérieur, c'était un _autre_, c'était _quelqu'un_, c'était Matt. Je n'ai pas pu fuir. On ne peut pas s'enfuir dans un espace confiné. Je n'ai pas _voulu_ m'enfuir. Quand on s'enferme, on attend que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher.

J'ai été égoïste ; cela aussi, il le fallait. Ne penser qu'à soi, ne penser qu'à ce que l'on veut. J'ai voulu, alors. Il me fallait une raison d'avancer. J'ai pris celle qu'on m'a donnée. Je me suis bien pris au jeu. J'ai oublié que c'en était un. J'ai absorbé, j'ai assimilé. J'ai trouvé important d'avoir les meilleurs résultats. Je m'en suis voulu de ne jamais y parvenir, j'en ai voulu au monde entier, j'ai trouvé ça injuste, je me suis senti mésestimé. J'avais quelque chose à prouver. C'était grisant, c'était désespérant, c'était stimulant, c'était un poids.

Il y avait je lui ça d'un côté, eux le reste et ça de l'autre. _Ça _était trompeur, ça n'était rien, ça était tout, ça c'était celui de « ça va », celui de « ça m'énerve » et le « c' » dans « c'est foutu ». Ça c'était tout ce à quoi il ne fallait pas donner de nom, tout ce que je ne voulais pas envisager de façon précise, tout ce qu'il fallait tenir à l'écart, mais qui parfois s'insinuait quand même – souvent. Ça devait rester de l'autre côté de la vitre, parce que ça risquait de devenir envahissant, ça risquait de bouffer mon espace vital, de briser mon équilibre, de m'étouffer ; ça pouvait me faire du mal, ça pouvait me faire souffrir, ça pouvait _le_ faire souffrir, ça pouvait nous faire du mal.

Il n'y aurait jamais du y avoir de « nous ».  
J'aurais du rester seul à m'enterrer dans ma folie.

C'est un peu comme un cocon. Je devrais arrêter de me retourner. Ce qui est passé est passé. Tout ce que je comprends maintenant et que je n'ai pas vu à l'époque, ça m'apporte quoi de revenir dessus ? Rien. Mais c'est du rien en plus. Être lucide, c'est pas agréable. Je préfère être fou.

Avant qu'il ne vienne respirer mon air Matt n'existait pas. Il n'existait pas parce qu'il était derrière ; et que je regardais devant. Troisième, ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu être assez dingue pour ramener son cul dans mon espace vital. Et ne pas en ressortir. On a fait une fusion de cubes. Il n'aimait pas sortir, il n'aimait pas les autres, il aimait le système binaire. Le_ système binaire_, putain. Quel intérêt pouvait-il trouver à ces 0 et ces 1 ? Qu'on ne me demande pas. Je ne m'occupe que de mes propres monomanies.

Monomanies.

Nous étions tous un peu monomaniaques.  
Ceux qui ne l'étaient pas ne comptaient pas. On ne devient pas un génie en étant comme tout le monde. Il n'y a pas de génie « humain ». Un génie c'est un malade mental, un frustré, un maniaque, tout ce qu'on veut mais pas « normal ». Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui est normal ?

Je m'en fous.

J'avais peur du noir. J'ai peut-être toujours peur du noir, du néant, et ça doit être pour ça, le dialogue avec ma tête, là. J'avais peur de m'endormir, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser de lumière allumée. Je n'avais pas le droit de laisser _les autres_ connaître mes faiblesses. Near n'a sans doute jamais eu peur, lui ; ça devait lui suffire de se dire que le noir, ça n'est rien de plus que ce qui arrive quand on éteint la lumière. Je le sais, je le savais. Je n'avais pas ce contrôle absolu sur moi-même. Ça aussi, c'est un truc de dingue. Vouloir tout contrôler, jusqu'à son corps, jusqu'à ses craintes. C'est ce que je voulais aussi. Je n'ai pas réussi. J'avais peur et j'étais seul et j'avais peur et personne ne devait savoir non surtout pas parce que si j'étais faible et qu'on le savait alors j'avais perdu.

Je me souviens des nuits sans sommeil.  
Parce que j'avais peur et que je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux. Ou parce que je ne voulais pas que le lendemain arrive et que si je m'endormais alors le temps passerait plus vite. Ou parce que j'étais en colère. Ou triste. Ou angoissé. Ou parce que le sommeil refusait de venir, ce con. Après, on a les yeux qui pique. Et une sale gueule. La nuit, il n'y a plus de bruit. Il y a le noir, le noir et le silence. On entend son cœur battre, on entend tout. Il paraît qu'en se détendant on peut entendre la circulation de son sang. Me détendre, ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Je ne suis pas calme, et j'ai essayé, pourtant … ça aussi. Et si je me souviens de mes insomnies, alors je me souviens de ces nuits sans sommeil et ma main dans la sienne. Ah.

J'ai essayé, pourtant. De ne pas trop penser à Matt, de ne pas trop me parler de Matt, de ne pas toujours en revenir à Matt. C'était dans sa tête à lui que ça fonctionnait comme ça, que tout tournait juste autour de moi. Enfin. Matt ne m'étais pas insupportable comme Near et Matt ne m'étais pas indifférent ni repoussant comme le reste du monde. J'avais besoin de son soutien inconditionnel, puisque mon orgueil n'étais pas inné. J'avais besoin de lui pour cracher ma haine et ma frustration et ma jalousie et vomir ma rancœur, pour hurler sans avoir l'impression de perdre du temps et de la salive. Matt n'était pas _personne_.

Je lui en ai voulu pour ça, pour m'avoir obligé à avoir besoin de lui. C'était ridicule. Ça ne venait que de ma propre faiblesse. Je n'étais pas … bien, tout seul.

J'ouvre mon parapluie. Les souvenirs me tombent dessus en cascade. J'ai oublié mon imperméable.

Je me souviens des jours où j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau et où il se prenait tout dans la gueule, et je me souviens qu'il ne fuyait jamais, et je me souviens de ses regards plein de haine mais qu'il ne s'éloignait jamais et je me souviens que parfois il pleurait à cause de ce que je lui disais et je me souviens à quel point je trouvais ça jouissif de le faire souffrir. Je suis malade, je sais.

Je me souviens de la moindre des grossièretés qu'il m'a balancée et je me souviens de tout ce qu'il a pu me dire et je me souviens du son de sa voix avec une clarté terrifiante et je me souviens qu'elle était belle et je me souviens que quand il quand je quand on s'est retrouvé c'était la même bien qu'elle ait changé.

Je me souviens du jour où il m'a frappé pour la première fois et je me souviens du jour où il m'a embrassé pour le première fois et je me souviens du jour où il m'a caressé pour la première fois et je me souviens du jour où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait pour la première fois et j'ai répondu quoi alors je n'ai pas répondu j'ai éclaté de rire bordel j'ai éclaté de rire je sais je n'aurais pas du je sais pardon je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je suis désolé non je ne sais plus pourquoi dégage je déteste m'excuser je te hais.

Parfois je rêvais que je foutais le feu à cette putain de Wammy's House de merde et tout le monde crevait et moi aussi mais en dernier et c'était vachement chouette. D'autres fois je ne dormais pas et j'étais allongé et j'avais cette sensation de tomber et j'était terrifié mais je ne tombais pas vraiment puisque j'étais immobile. J'avais aussi rêvé que j'étais mort. C'était agaçant. Et puis j'avais rêvé des trucs vachement moins sujets à interprétation, et j'avais découvert ce que c'était que le désir et j'avais pas aimé ça non bordel ça faisait trop mal c'était trop dur c'était trop putain je détestais ne pas avoir ce que je voulais quand je voulais je déteste toujours d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais été patient. Au début je ne comprenais pas et j'ai eu peur et j'ai eu honte aussi certainement, mais j'ai oublié, c'est le principe, quand on a honte, on essaie d'oublier ; je me souviens comme c'était difficile de ne rien laisser transparaître quand je voyais ses mains et sa bouche après mes fantasmes de puceau franchement c'était pas glorieux.

De temps en temps je me demandais si je ne ferais pas mieux de m'enfuir puisque j'étais emprisonné. Je l'ai voulu, vraiment, partir, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je craignais le monde extérieur, je ne me sentais pas prêt à l'affronter. Il a fallu le grand choc pour que je parvienne à m'en aller.

C'est drôle comme quelqu'un qu'on considérait comme invincible et quasi-immortel peut disparaître, mourir, d'un coup, comme ça, comme _n'importe qui_ comme une vulgaire mouche comme … comme un être humain.

La vengeance, c'était pas mal aussi.

Je me souviens que j'ai crié comme une salope la première fois. Et toutes celles d'après aussi.  
Et j'en ai redemandé et j'adorais et j'aimais quand parfois j'essayais de me lever mais que j'avais trop mal au cul pour marcher.

J'aimais me faire défoncer. Mais seulement par Matt. Rien qu'_imaginer_ quelqu'un d'autre ça me donnait envie de vomir. Ça me le fait toujours.

J'avais besoin de reconnaissance, je voulais qu'on m'envie, je voulais qu'on m'admire, et qu'ils me haïssent pourvu qu'ils me craignent. Tant que j'avais Near sous le nez je ne pouvais pas être satisfait. Mais après, au milieu de ces vulgaires n'importe qui – mais des n'importe qui dangereux, j'avais besoin de vivre, aussi – j'étais celui qui était supérieur. C'était bien. J'étais là fringué comme un genre de pute avec mon corps plus faible et tellement plus mince que les leurs mais j'avais l'appui de leur chef alors ils devaient m'écouter et bordel de merde faire ramper cette bande d'enfoirés c'était vraiment le pied.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à me satisfaire de simples joies de l'esprit, non. Un casse-tête mathématique comme récréation très peu pour moi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à ne faire que _penser_. Je devais agir, et influer sur les autres, et me sentir toujours en danger, jouer à quitte ou double, toujours _tout ou rien_, ça c'était _vivre_. Aucun regret.

J'étais un monstre et je n'étais même pas un monstre de raison ; j'étais juste un humain un peu déréglé. Défaillant. Qui avait le défaut de pouvoir encore haïr, envier, aimer. Pitoyable.

Mais j'ai bien aimé.  
Il serait temps d'arrêter. C'est vrai, maintenant que j'ai crevé, on va peut-être me foutre la paix, je vais peut-être vous foutre la paix. J'ai un peu peur du néant. Est-ce que c'est logique ?

Rien à foutre.

Mais, tant qu'on parle de logique ;

Matt est mort.  
Le petit chat est mort.  
Donc Matt était le petit chat.

* * *

Et voilà, bon, maintenant on va dire que c'était un triptyque et que Matt et Mello je leur fous la paix, il le faut, ça suffit, je dois me trouver d'autre cobayes. Maaah ~~ En plus j'ai certainement grave OOC là, ou pas, qui sait, pas moi, tralala … C'était encore n'importe quoi … C'est super les champs de pâquerettes …  
Bref, laissez vos avis ( frappez-moi #TEBAM# ) =3 quand même.

Kapwing ( Sooner or later, she'll liquefy your brain )


End file.
